gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Girls
The 'New Directions Girls include Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Lauren, and Quinn. Kurt is also sometimes considered as one of the New Directions Girls and tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions, but is usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. They are portrayed by actresses Lea Michele, Heather Morris, Jenna Ushkowitz, Amber Riley, Naya Rivera, Ashley Fink, and Dianna Agron.(Sometimes Chris Colfer too.) Info The "New Direction Girls" are simply just the girls in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separate from the boys to do Girl Power numbers such as Walking On Sunshine/Halo, Express Yourself, and Livin' On a Prayer/Start Me Up. The original six girls have been there since the beginning of Glee Club. Recently Lauren Zizes joined. Others have passed through in the past, including April Rhodes, Sunshine Corazon, and Holly Holiday. Kurt will occasionally be considered one of the New Directions Girls, depending on the song. Current members 02; Rachel Berry.jpg|'Rachel': Co-Captain. Joins in "Pilot". Leaves in "Preggers". Rejoins in "The Rhodes Not Taken".|link=Rachel MercedesSeason2.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Mercedes TinaSeason2.jpg|'Tina': Joins in "Pilot".|link=Tina QuinnSeason2.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in "Showmance". Leaves and rejoins in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".|link=Lucy "Quinn" Fabray SantanaSeason2.jpg|'Santana': Joins in "Showmance". Leaves and rejoins in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".|link=Santana Lopez BrittanySeason2.jpg|'Brittany': Joins in "Showmance". Leaves and rejoins in "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle".|link=Brittany 14; Lauren.jpg|'Lauren': Joins in "Special Education".|link=Lauren Former Members 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian Adler': Former Director (In the past).|link=Lillian Adler Image:AprilRhodes.png|'April Rhodes': Former Member, Episode: "The Rhodes Not Taken".|link=April Rhodes SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue Sylvester': Former Co-Director, Episode: "(Throwdown)" Former Member, Episode: "(Comeback)".|link=Sue Sylvester EmmaSeason2.jpg|'Emma Pillsbury': Former Director, Episode: "(Sectionals)".|link=Emma Pillsbury-Howell Scorazon.jpg|'Sunshine':Former Member, Episode: "(Audition)".|link=Sunshine Corazon Gwyneth_Paltrow_(1).jpg|'Holly Holliday': Former Director, Episode: "(The Substitute)".|link=Holly Holliday List of Songs Sung *[[Halo/Walking on Sunshine|'Halo/Walking on Sunshine']] by Beyoncé/Katrina and The Waves. ''From Vitamin D. Solos by Rachel and Mercedes *'Express Yourself' by ''Madonna. From The Power of Madonna. Solos by Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana. *'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. (with Kurt) From Theatricality. Solos by Kurt, Tina, Santana, Quinn,and Mercedes. *'Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer' by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. From Never Been Kissed. Solos by Rachel, Tina, Santana and Mercedes *'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' by Traditional. From Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album. Solos by Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Rachel. *'I Know What Boys Like '''by ''The Waitresses. From Comeback. Solos by Lauren with Tina and Brittany sing in backup vocals. *'Hell To The No '''by ''Glee. From Original Song. Solos by Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana sing in backup vocals. *'''Get It Right '''by ''Glee. ''From Original Song. Solos by Rachel with Tina and Brittany sing in backup vocals. Trivia *The first three members auditioned separately and joined on Pilot *The second three members auditioned together and joined on Showmance *Of the third three members to join only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members, with the exception of Tina, has been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *4/6 of the girls in Season 1 had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Quinn-Finn Relationship. In "Hell-O", Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In "The Power of Madonna" Finn had sex with Santana. *All current members of the group has had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush, or date with a guy from Glee: **Rachel with Puck, Finn, and former member, Jesse **Brittany with Puck,Finn, Artie, Kurt and Sam (Kissed) (also with Santana) **Tina with Artie and Mike **Mercedes with Puck and Sam (and she had a crush on Kurt) **Santana with Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam (also with Brittany) **Lauren with Puck **Quinn with Puck, Finn, and Sam Category:New Directions Members